


Рокировка

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.





	Рокировка

Они вошли в его кабинет плечом к плечу, разве что за руки не держались: глаза горели, губы были сжаты, подбородок выпячен вперед. Насколько Алек знал своих детей, такое наблюдалось только в случае, когда эти двое вляпывались во что-то по-настоящему серьезное, но виноватыми себя считать отказывались.

— Что? — спросил он резко. Может, излишне резко, но, черт побери, у него были основания для несдержанности.

— Отец, мы все обдумали... — начал Скотт.

— ...и решили остаться! — закончила Сара.

Что и говорить, время для капризов его отпрыски выбрали на редкость неудачное. Он только что выдержал весьма неприятный и выматывающий разговор с чиновниками Альянса и был бы не прочь кого-нибудь убить. Алек откинулся в кресле, устало потер переносицу и с мягкостью, едва прикрывающей вспыхнувший гнев, посоветовал:

— Пойдите и проспитесь оба. От вас за десять шагов несет какой-то дешевой бурдой. Поговорим завтра. А теперь — вон.

— Завтра мы выйдем на работу в СБЦ, кое-кто помог с устройством. И нам будет некогда болтать. — Скотт яростно сжал кулаки. — Выслушай нас!

— А я тебе говорила, что он не станет, — повернулась к нему Сара. Огоньки в ее глазах погасли, подернулись пеплом разочарования. Она пожала плечами: — Хоть раз такое было? Пошли отсюда, чего зря время терять.

— А вдруг это наш последний разговор? — покачал тот головой. — Я хочу, чтобы он понял, почему мы это делаем. Даже если нам придется для этого поскандалить.

Что-то в их интонациях и жестах заставило Алека поверить: они бескомпромиссно и бесповоротно серьезны. Это действительно не прихоть. Он не глядя взял узкий стакан из настенного охладителя, отпил ледяной тоник и медленно кивнул:

— Говорите.

В их взглядах снова вспыхнул огонь.

Воодушевление. Вот что это было.

— Мы не можем улететь. В галактике скоро начнется война, и убегать от нее — трусость! Альянс нас предал, но это не значит, что мы должны поступать с ним так же! — затараторили они, перебивая друг друга.

Алек приподнял брови, по-настоящему удивленный. Ему, конечно, было приятно видеть своих детей настолько вдохновленными — в последнее время они бродили, будто побитые щенки. Но то, что он слышал...

— Вас что, Шепард покусал? — спросил Алек с раздражением.

Близнецы разом замолчали и переглянулись.

— Ну, не то чтобы прямо покусал... — Скотт выдавил смущенный смешок. 

Как выяснилось, они встретили коммандера в какой-то дрянной забегаловке в Шин Акиба. Шепард, несмотря на то, что был изрядно навеселе, а может, и благодаря этому, признал в них родственников опального Райдера, и они разговорились.

— Он общался со Жнецом, видел его своими глазами! Все, кто был тут, на Цитадели, тоже его видели! Но испугались правды. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что Шепард не преувеличивает и не заблуждается — потому ты и решил улететь, так?! — Сара говорила горячо, с напором, невольно повышая голос. — Но он прав, отец! Мы должны сражаться за наш дом! Жнецы вернутся!

Вот, значит, как. Герой-Шепард и дезертир-Райдер. Отлично...

Алек сделал еще один глоток. Тоник обжег глотку холодом и колючими пузырьками.

И что же он должен сказать своим детям? «Я хочу вас защитить»? «Мы должны спасти человечество, найдя ему новый дом»? «У меня есть план, как воскресить вашу мать»? Алек поставил стакан на стол.

— Я вас понял, — сказал он негромко. — Что ж. Делайте то, во что верите, другого я от вас и не ждал. А мне нужно подумать.

Через полчаса он набрал номер на своем омни-туле.

— Джиен? Прости, у меня для тебя не самые приятные новости. Тебе придется поискать себе другого Первопроходца.

* * *

А еще через несколько часов Миранде Лоусон пришел вызов по закрытому каналу.

— Что тебе известно о проекте Инициатива «Андромеда»? — услышала она спокойный голос Призрака.


End file.
